The present invention relates to the field of electrical power sources, such as electrical power storage elements like batteries, supercapacitor modules, fuel cells, etc.
The present invention more specifically relates to the measurement of the impedance of such energy storage sources.
Measuring the impedance of such an electricity source is useful to characterize the state of that source in terms of charge state, operating conditions, degradation state and/or aging state.
Traditionally, this measurement is done using an impedance spectroscope. Such a device is, however, an expensive, bulky device and requires an off-line operating mode, generally in the laboratory, prohibiting the online and real-time characterization of the energy source.